El acompañante de honor
by knockturnalley7
Summary: TERMINADO Traducción de His Best Man. Sirius Black esta orgulloso de ser el mejor amigo de James Potter y esto lo lleva a ser su acompañante de honor en una ocasion especial para el. Lean, dejen Review y disfrutenlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. La trama y los sucesos le pertenecen a **_**Do I Need A Pen Name**_**, quién me dio su autorización de traducir este fanfic. Disfrútenlo!**

**El acompañante de honor (**_**His Best Men)  
**_**By: Knockturnalley7 (**_**Originally by: Do I Need A Pen Name)  
**_**Capítulo 1**

James y yo hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños.

Como miembros de familias de sangre pura, ambos requeríamos ir a muchos eventos del Ministerio con nuestros padres. Ahí es donde nos conocimos, cuando teníamos 6 años.

**Flash Back**

-_Quédate aquí, Sirius_ – su madre le dijo firmemente, señalándole su asiento en la mesa – _tu padre y yo esteremos de regreso cuando se termine esta canción. No te atrevas a hacer travesuras por ahí. Si te aburres, puedes hablar con Bellatrix o con Narcissa._

Una vez que la Sra. Black le dio la espalda, Sirius rodó sus ojos. Dio una mirada a sus primas. Cissy estaba sentada ahí como la buena sangre pura que sus padres querían que fuera. Los ojos de Bella estaban perdidos en la pista de baile en donde sus padres, como los de él, habían desaparecido entre la gente.

Después de estar ahí, encorvado con su mano posando sobre su barbilla deteniendo su cabeza, Sirius notó a alguien más haciendo exactamente lo mismo unas mesas más allá. Era un chico que se veía que tenía más o menos su edad, con el pelo negro alborotado y lentes, se veía tan aburrido como Sirius. Con una ultima mirada a sus dos primas, Sirius se levantó y caminó hacía el otro chico.

-_Hola_ – dijo Sirius, parándose enfrente del chico.

La cabeza del chico se sacudió al oír la voz de Sirius – _Oh, hola_ – le respondió.

-_Qué haces?_ – preguntó Sirius, sentándose en el asiento vació que había al lado del chico. De hecho, todas las sillas en la mesa estaban vacías. El pelinegro estaba sentado ahí solo.

-_Estaba buscando a mis padres_ – dijo el chico, señalando hacía la pista de baile – _pero los perdí de vista hace siglos._

-_Eso es aburrido_ – dijo Sirius – _vamos a hacer algo divertido._

-_De acuerdo_ – accedió el chico – _A propósito, soy James. James Potter. ¿Quién eres tú?_

-_Sirius Black_ – respondió Sirius – _Le jugamos una broma a mis primas?_

_-Sí_ – dijo James con un brillo malicioso en los ojos _– que tienes en mente?_

Un brillo idéntico apareció en los ojos de Sirius – _Bueno…_

_**-Ahh!**_ – se escuchó el grito un poco después, de la mesa en donde Narcissa y Bellatrix ya no estaban sentadas…

_-Misión cumplida_ – dijo James al tiempo que chocó las manos con Sirius.

_-Eh?_ – dijo Sirius, con una mirada despistada en su cara.

James se encogió de hombros – _Mi mamá lo dice todo el tiempo._

_-Hablando de tu madre_ – una voz dijo por detrás de los dos chicos, quienes retomaron sus asientos en la mesa en donde estaba James.

_-Oh-oh_ – dijo James mirando alrededor para ver a sus padres parados ahí.

-_Dinos James, tuviste algo que ver con la araña en la mesa de los Black?_ – pregunto su madre.

James asintió levemente.

-_Fue mi idea_ – dijo Sirius rápidamente, cortando al Sr. Potter que estaba a punto de decir algo – _Le pedí a él que lo hiciera._

-_Pero yo encontré todas las arañas_ – dijo James mirando a Sirius – _Fue mi idea usarlas. Tu solo dijiste que deberíamos jugarle una broma a tus primas._

-_Eres un Black?_ – pregunto la Sra. Potter, mirando a Sirius con interés.

Sirius asintió con su cabeza levemente.

-_El heredero Black?_ – preguntó ella.

De nuevo, Sirius asintió.

-_Yo era una Black_ – dijo la Sra. Potter recordando, sentándose en la silla a un lado de Sirius – _Dorea Black. Soy la tía de tu madre._

**Fin Flash Back**

De alguna manera, James y yo nunca nos metimos en problemas por hacer la primera de muchas bromas a mis primas. Su madre estaba muy distraída por el hecho de que todos nosotros estábamos relacionados, y su padre nunca pareció prestarle atención a la broma del todo. Mirando al pasado, ahora, creo que estaba a punto de felicitarnos antes de que yo lo interrumpiera. Siempre supe que había una razón por la que me agradaba el Sr. Potter.

Hemos sido mejores amigos para lo bueno y para lo malo. Hemos estado juntos lado a lado a pesar de todo. Así es como llegue aquí hoy… parado al lado de James en su boda, como su acompañante de honor.

* * *

HOLAA!! Pues aquí les dejo este nuevo fic que solo consta de 5 capítulos que es la traducción de _**His Best Men**_ de _**Do I Need A Pen Name**_ que me dio permiso de traducirlo... así que aquí lo tienen.

Se que es corto pero enseguida subire el segundo capitulo. Este es su regalo de Navidad!

_**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino**_

atte  
**_Knockturnalley7_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. La trama y los sucesos le pertenecen a **_**Do I Need A Pen Name**_**, quién me dio su autorización de traducir este fanfic. ****Disfrutenlo!**

**Su acompañante de honor (**_**His Best Men)  
**_**By: Knockturnalley7 (**_**Originally by: Do I Need A Pen Name)  
**_**Capítulo 2**

A través de los cinco años siguientes, James y yo nos vimos muy seguido en las muchas fiestas del Ministerio. Eso fue lo que empezó nuestra amistad. Pero la verdadera cosa que forjó esa unión fue cuando fuimos juntos a Hogwarts cuando teníamos 11.

Cuando íbamos en el tren, el único compartimiento con suficiente espacio para nosotros era uno con una chica de primer año en él. Ella era una pequeña pelirroja que se veía invisible por el hecho de que había más gente ahí. La mayor parte del tiempo, la ignoramos, hasta que su amigo vino y empezaron a hablar.

Toda mi vida, de lo único que hablaban mis padres era en como iba a acabar en Slytherin algún día, para seguir la tradición familiar. El único problema era, que yo no quería estar en Slytherin. Sabía como era mi familia; sabía en lo que se convertían todos los Slythetin. Y no me gustaba.

De niño, la impresión que tenía de mis padres y sus amigos era que no eran muy amigables con la demás gente. Mi madre me volvió loco un día, cuando estábamos en el parque en el Londres muggle, y le hablé a un chico muggle. Esa fue la última vez que fuimos al Londres muggle juntos.

James y yo ignoramos a los otros dos en el compartimiento, hasta que el chico de pelo grasiento le dijo a la niña que debería de estar en Slytherin. Eso fue lo que realmente atrajo nuestra atención.

Fue allí en donde finalmente admití ante James la clase de personas que mi familia era. Fue allí en donde tuvimos nuestra primer _"pelea"_ con Snape. Y fue allí en donde James decidió por primera vez que le gustaba Lily Evans.

Ah, Lily Evans… En donde comienzo con ella?

Lily tenía un fiero temperamento que parecía asustar más de lo normal cuando James y yo estábamos cerca. Parecía encontrarnos culpables de cualquier cosa que hiciéramos, aún cuando ella no tenía que meterse en lo más mínimo.

Después de nuestro primer mes en la escuela, era una seña frecuente entre clases para Lily el gritarnos por algo.

Y desafortunadamente para Lily, por algunos años, esa sería una de las muchas otras veces que James decidía que en realidad le gustaba.

Ese primer encuentro en el tren me ayudo a estar en donde estoy ahora. Como dije antes, ahora mismo, estoy al lado de James, como su acompañante de honor, en su boda… su boda con Lily Evans.

* * *

Bueno he aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia, ya solo faltan tres mas y una continuacion que ya tengo lista. Ayer tuve problemas con la computadora para actualizar este capitulo, pero ya esta listo. Muchas gracias a _**Do I Need A Pen Name **_por dejarme traducirlo, cuando yo lo leí me gusto mucho.

Respecto a _**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: una locura!!!**_ todavía no termino de escribir el capitulo que me faltaba, y aun me faltan cosas. Pero creo yo lo actualizo en esta semana. Hablando de mis historias, _**La Ultima Batalla**_ aun le falta toooooooda una continuacion, me quede estancada en el capitulo 10 y no se como continuarla, porque me es inevitable no recordar detalles de _Deathly Hallows_. Por eso creo que quedará suspendida hasta que tenga más capitulos listos y termine el capitulo 10.

Que pasen un feliz y lindo 25 de Diciembre hoy que es Navidad. Espero que les hayan traido muchos regalos y se la hayan pasado muy bien con toda su familia!

_**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino!**_

Atte.  
_**Knockturnalley7**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. La trama y los sucesos le pertenecen a **_**Do I Need A Pen Name**_**, quién me dio su autorización de traducir este fanfic. ****Disfrutenlo!**

**Su acompañante de honor (**_**His Best Men)  
**_**By: Knockturnalley7 (**_**Originally by: Do I Need A Pen Name)  
**_**Capítulo 3**

Después de ese primer encuentro en el tren tomo su camino incorrecto para Lily y James, las cosas se tornaron aún peor. No estoy muy seguro quien lo llevó peor.

Con cada momento que Lily culpaba a James por algo que hizo mal, él se enamoraba cada vez más de ella. Cuando estábamos en tercer año, y teníamos permitido ir a la aldea de Hogsmeade los fines de semana, él le pidió que saliera con ella por primera vez. Eso fue un desastre.

Creo que las cosas eran malas para James porque él verdaderamente le gustaba Lily. El único problema era, que él no lo demostraba exactamente de la mejor manera.

Las cosas también fueron malas para Lily porque James realmente la quería. Y el a cada oportunidad que tenía le tenía que mostrárselo. El único problema era que Lily odiaba a James, no le gustaban los muchos intentos que James le pedía una cita.

Después de las primeras cinco veces que James le pidió una cita a Lily (_ella decía no a todas, solo para que lo sepan_) decidí llevar la cuenta de cuantas veces sería capas de decirle no. Uno de nuestros otros amigos, Remus, pensó que estaba loco. El no se reía cuando corregía a Lily años más tarde sobre cuantas veces James le había pedido salir.

Mmm… de hecho, creo que él rodaba los ojos en la manera que te hace ver que yo estaba siendo inmaduro. Lo cuál, me gustaría aclararlo, no lo era.

Eso pasaba muy a menudo cuando estaba alrededor de Lily y James. Ellos tenían la más divertida, y extraña manera de pelear sobre algo. Como una vez, estaban peleando si sí o no James sabía realmente en donde estaba la biblioteca. Esa fue probablemente la única vez que Remus y yo tomamos el mismo lado en una de sus peleas.

Nosotros estábamos del lado de Lily.

Pero esa fue la única vez. En las demás, yo estaba del lado de James para todo. Sí, aún cuando ella en su derecho lo acuso por ser uno de los que pintó su cabello verde brillante para que combinara con sus ojos. Y sí, cuando ella le dijo que había sido él el que había cambiado sus ropas a rojo y oro para su primer partido de Quidditch.

Pero a quien le importa si ella tenía la razón sobre todo eso? Yo, Sirius Black, soy el mejor amigo de James Potter. Era mi trabajo estar ahí con él cuando el era… atacado, digámoslo de esa manera, por la pelirroja que parecía estar loco por ella.

De hecho, sigue siendo mi trabajo. Y ahora, estoy aquí, dándole mi apoyo en silencio en el día en el que se casará con Lily, estoy aquí por él en la mejor manera que puedo. Estoy parado aquí, a su lado, para ayudarlo a que tenga el coraje de decir que ama a Lily y que esta listo para pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Claro, también estoy aquí porque tendré comida gratis una vez que la boda termine.

* * *

He aquí el tercer capitulo de esta historia! Solo faltan dos más y la continuación de esta!!

Por favor leaaanlaa!! jajaj esque a mi me gusto mucho y solamente he recibido un review y pues qiero mas!! jaja y los capitulos son cortos, si, pero yo no puedo hacer nada porque la historia, en si, no es mia, pertenece a otra persona! y pues no puedo modificarla porque no lo veo justo.

Esperen actualización de _**Hogwarts...**_ para después de año nuevo!! lo prometo!!

Saludos!

_**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino!!**_

atte.  
_**Knockturnalley7**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. La trama y los sucesos le pertenecen a **_**Do I Need A Pen Name**_**, quién me dio su autorización de traducir este fanfic. ****Disfrutenlo!**

**Su acompañante de honor (**_**His Best Men)  
**_**By: Knockturnalley7 (**_**Originally by: Do I Need A Pen Name)  
**_**Capítulo 4**

El quinto año era el año en el que tendríamos los **T.I.M.O.S**., ahh, el _Título Indispensable, de Magia Ordinaria_… ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí hoy como los exitosos adultos que somos, sin esos exámenes. Otra razón por la que nosotros no estaríamos aquí hoy si no hubiéramos tenido esos estupidos exámenes, podría ser que Lily y _Quejicus_ seguirían siendo amigos, y el podría encontrar una manera de que James jamás tendría a Lily, lo cuál lo llevaría a pedirle que se case con él, lo que es por lo que estamos aquí hoy. En resumen, los **T.I.M.O.S**. fueron una parte importante en nuestras vidas.

Es una pena que Peter le fallará. Pero bueno, él no tiene una parte importante en esta historia. De hecho, no creo que lo haya mencionado aún. Siempre me he preguntado porque la gente rompe esas tradiciones, como esa. Así que, vamos a olvidarnos que mencione a Peter y dejémoslo fuera de la historia, quieren? Solo bromeo. El jugo una pequeña parte en ayudar que Lily se enamorará de James. Por lo menos, eso pienso yo…

No importa. La única razón por la que estoy aquí dándole mi apoyo silencioso a James es por lo que puedo compartir con ustedes como ese chico terminó en el altar el día de hoy.

No tengo la menor idea de que pasaba por nuestras cabezas aquel día en el lago, después de nuestro examen de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_. A quién quiero engañar? Se perfectamente que es lo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza ese día. Es mi cabeza, después de todo.

Me siento algo culpable ahora. (_Pero solo un poco, porque sigue siendo Quejicus_) Fue mi culpa que Lily perdiera a su mejor amigo. De acuerdo, no lo era. Fue la culpa de James, también. Pero yo empecé todo.

Estábamos sentados debajo del árbol, a un lado del lago, y yo le dije a James que estaba aburrido. Fue después de lo que le dije, que James lo vio. Y nosotros de alguna manera, atacamos a _Quejicus._ No, atacar es demasiado fuerte. Nosotros solo estábamos probándolo y casi terminamos quitándole los pantalones. Y todo porque yo había dicho que estaba aburrido. Definitivamente no es algo de lo que este orgulloso. Nunca le diré a mis hijos sobre eso. Pero tal vez a mí ahijado…

Oh, no lo mencione antes? Acabo de tener el permiso de ser el padrino del futuro hijo de Lily y James. Eso solo va junto a mi trabajo oficial como mejor amigo.

Un día, cuando mi ahijado sea lo suficientemente mayor para recordar todas las situaciones embarazosas que se sobre Lily y James, le diré a él o ella la clase de persona que estos dos eran, y que probablemente siguen siendo.

Personalmente, pienso que James (_y como su mejor amigo tengo permitido decirlo_) es la persona más estupida en el planeta. En serio. Y nunca pensé en cambiar mi opinión solo entonces.

Le tomo seis años a James para darse cuenta que Lily no iba a salir con el si seguía actuando como un imbecil frente a todos.

Le tomo seis años a James para darse cuenta que gritándole a Lily de un lado a otro en el Gran Salón para salir con él no iba a funcionar positivamente para él. Y el tiene las agallas para probar cuanto tiempo tomó eso.

Le tomo seis sangrientos años a James para metérselo en su cabeza que si quería agradarle a Lily por quien era, debería de mostrarse solo ese lado de él mismo.

Y adivinen que? Una vez que esos seis años pasaron y James se dio cuenta, le tomo alrededor de seis segundos para que Lily accediera que fueran amigos.

Y tomo menos de seis palabras a James para que Lily estuviera aquí hoy.

* * *

Holaa!! Aqui esta el capitulo 4 de la historia. Sigo teniendo problemas con mi computadora para subir los capitulos desde ahí, por eso me tardo.

Feliz Año para todos!!! Solamente falta otro capitulo y la continuacion de la historia!

No se olviden de dejar review y tambien de leer la nueva historia que voy a poner en unos momentos!!

_**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino!!**_

atte.  
_**knockturnalley7**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. La trama y los sucesos le pertenecen a **_**Do I Need A Pen Name**_**, quién me dio su autorización de traducir este fanfic. ****Disfrutenlo!**

**Su acompañante de honor (**_**His Best Men)  
**_**By: Knockturnalley7 (**_**Originally by: Do I Need A Pen Name  
**_**Capítulo 5**

James y Lily son probablemente las únicas personas que conozco que fueron de odiarse el uno al otro a encontrar el verdadero amor en el otro.

**Flash Back**

-_James estaba haciéndolo hoy otra vez_ – informó Sirius a Remus y Peter a la vez que dejaba caer su mochila en el piso junto al sillón en donde estaban sentados.

-_Haciendo que?_ – pregunto Peter algo confundido.

-_Estaba mirando a Lily durante la clase_ – respondió Sirius.

_-Porque esto tendría que ser un problema?_ – pregunto Peter.

_-James esta obsesionado con ella_ – dijo Sirius, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-_Pero creía que ellos eran amigos ahora?_ – dijo Peter, confundido – _James dijo que se iba a dar por vencido y no le iba a volver a pedir que saliera con él._

-_James Potter diciendo que se daba por vencido con Lily Evans, y James Potter dándose por vencido ahora con Lily Evans, son dos cosas totalmente diferentes_ – informó Sirius al chaparrito.

-_Esa tiene que ser la cosa más inteligente que he escuchado de ti_ – dijo Remus apartando la mirada de su tarea a un lado de Sirius.

-_Entonces, James aún quiere a Lily?_ – especifico Peter.

-_James siempre va a querer a_ Lily – corrigió Remus.

_-Saben que necesitamos?_ – pregunto Sirius de repente.

-_No_ – contestaron Remus y Peter al mismo tiempo.

-_Necesitamos un plan_ – dijo Sirius – _necesitamos un plan para juntar a esos dos_

-_Pero que hay si ellos no quieren que los juntemos?_ – pregunto Remus.

-_Entonces no saben lo que en realidad quieren_ – dijo Sirius – _ahora, tengo el plan perfecto…_

-_No puedo creer que tome parte en esto_ – dijo Remus desde su posición debajo de la capa de invisibilidad que Sirius había robado del baúl de James – _Lily va a matarme cuando se entere._

-_No lo hará_ – dijo Sirius, agitando su varita un poco – _Lily te necesita, así puede tener una plática inteligente con alguien._

-_Ya vienen_ – dijo Peter de repente, cuando miró hacía el Mapa del Merodeador.

-_Como convenciste a Lily de que fuera a la biblioteca, de todas formas?_ – pregunto curiosamente Sirius a Remus.

-_Le dije que teníamos que hacer un ensayo de Ruinas Antiguas para mañana_ – dijo Remus – _así que corrió por sus libros._

Sirius asintió – _James piensa que tiene que practicar Quidditch._

_-Pronto_ – murmuró Peter – _están a punto de hacerlo._

**PLAS!**

_-Hermoso_ – dijo Sirius suavemente.

-_Solo corrieron el uno al otro _– dijo Remus _– Lily tiró todos sus libros en el pie de James, como es eso hermoso?_

-_Solo espera_ – dijo Sirius.

-_Oh, lo siento mucho James_ – dijo Lily, rápidamente parándose para recoger todos sus libros de Ruinas Antiguas.

-_Esta bien_ – dijo James, haciendo una mueca de dolor sobandose el pie.

-_Esto no va a funcionar_ – murmuró Remus por lo bajo.

-_Shh_ – dijo Sirius – _no oirán_

-_Hey, chicos_ – interrumpió Peter de repente – _creo que están un poco ocupados para escucharlos en este momento._

_-Eh?_ – dijeron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo.

-_Miren_ – dijo Peter, asintiendo con su cabeza a Lily y James.

Como uno, voltearon su cabeza para ver a sus dos amigos en una posición muy embarazosa que hizo ruborizar las mejillas de Remus y una cara de satisfacción en la cara de Sirius.

Lily y James finalmente habían hecho lo imposible: habían actuado sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía el otro.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ese, es uno de los momentos de mi vida de los que estoy más orgulloso.

También lo estoy de cómo Lily y James están a punto de unirse, porque yo estuve ahí para todo.

Estuve ahí cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Estaba ahí cuando tuvieron su primera pelea. Estaba ahí cuando Lily finalmente reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que le gustaba James tanto como para volver loco a cualquiera cada 5 segundos. Estaba ahí en su primer beso, aún cuando nunca fui capaz de imaginarme como sería. Y aún más que nunca le diré a nadie, que yo, junto con Remus y Peter, estaba ahí en su primera cita.

Y ahora, voy a estar ahí por otra primera vez para ellos. He estado aquí parado en el altar, al lado de mi mejor amigo, por lo que parece como una hora. Y adivinen que? La música acaba de empezar. Yo, Sirius Black, el acompañante de honor de James Potter, estoy a punto de ser testigo de su comienzo como James y Lily Potter.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí esta el último capitulo de la historia!! Esperen la continuación en estos días.**

**Lean la nueva historia que subí ayer:_ El amor de una madre._**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS!**

**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino este 2008 xD!!**

**atte.  
_Knockturnalley7_**


End file.
